Angels vs Demons
by azteca956
Summary: AU Yusei and Aki are the youngest generals for Heavens army the only problem is both of them have no clue how bad war is but then an attack on the gates of Heaven make both of them see death and for the first ever they see the true face of war and both of them cant stand the sight of it. What will they do will they abandon their duty or will they fight this endless war forever?


"Every thought is battle, every breath is war, and I don't think I'm winning anymore."

-Unknown

-Yusei's thoughts  
Ever since I can remember I was always thinking what was below the clouds how life was like before I passed. Thinking and pondering what was created but instead I am in charge of something far greater than that. I am the head general of Heavens forces things have always been calm the only few incidents we had was a demon trying to single handedly trying to over throw us but the archers stopped him before it even reached the gates. Things can get pretty boring here so I like to think.

-Reality  
A loud explosion was hear Yusei got up and ran towards it only to be horrified by what he saw. He saw his men on the floor bleeding out and injured badly. "What happened!" he ordered. "Sir the demons are back in greater numbers as well. What should we do?" asked the young soldier. Yusei being the fast thinker he is yelled out. "Formation Hell Sing GO!" The angels nodded and charged and drew their blades and slashed then flew up in the sky and charged down and kept hacking and slashing away at the evil monsters. "Archers! Aim! Fire when ready!" a blanket of arrows flew the angels flew up to the same altitude of the arrows and waited for them to land. As soon as they found their mark Yusei's soldiers charged again making quick work of the last of the demons. "Sir we are victorious!" yelled out one of the soldiers. Yusei was standing held his hand high and the rest of the angels turned to face him. Big mistake. "Yusei please give us a victory speech!" yelled one "Yes oh great commander" another hollered. Yusei smiled at the honor to speak he spread his wings and hovered over his men. "Men we won today not because of me but because we faced the enemy with courage and teamwork. I'm much too young and inexperienced to take credit for the work that everyone has placed here today. Everything happened becau-" it was a short lived speech. Arrows rained down and hit Yusei and the rest of the men. Yusei in shock not knowing what hit him looked around and saw a large army approaching towards him. All his men were either dead or to injured for battle. Yusei looked at his bloody and broken wings his mind blank he looked at the army slowly walking towards him some of the men that didn't get hit went to attack and got jumped by 6 demons all at once getting killed in an instant from the over powering demons. Yusei knew he had to get reinforcements but his legs were planted to the ground from fear. So this is what war is? Is this really what I signed up for I was stupid to think this would be easy. He thought looking at the size of the army grow and grow in size. "We aren't going to win are we sir?" a wounded soldier said as blood escaped his mouth. Yusei trying to keep its posture looked at him and said in a low voice. "Not today. We celebrated a little too soon. I… I'm sorry." "HEY Yusei are you quitting that easily?" a loud girl voice was heard Yusei recognized that voice he quickly pulled out the arrows, then retracted his bloody broken wings and looked back to see a red headed girl named Aki smiling at him. Her eyes locked on the advancing army. She then pointed her finger and yelled, "Charge!" a large force of men flying above and some running in front of the 2 headed to the demonic forces. Yusei was taken back and he watched as Aki's men was taken out a large hordes of demons by themselves a single man was taken out 8 at time without showing any signs of letting up. "Aki." Yusei said in a shaky voice. "Yes what is it?" Aki said not knowing what Yusei had seen just before she came to save him. "Is this really the face war? Did you see what I just saw? Is that what war is about?" "What are u talking about Yusei what did you see?" "My men being slaughtered right in front of me them asking me to save them. Me looking like a worthless leader. Knowing that the last thing they see is their general shaken in fear, and looking like a total coward. So is this what it is? Is war the answer? Do we really need war to get peace?" Aki taken back by the words spoken the only thing she saw was him looking over a small mound. Aki walked closer and she walked on top of the mound and saw what he was looking at. She was taken back at the sight it made her sick to her stomach. She placed her hand on Yusei's arm and looked away from the bloody scene. "Yusei I don't wanna do this." Aki said her voice weak and faint. "We have to do this it's our job our soldiers need our leadership there is a reason we were chosen to be generals." "But Yusei look at your men! You don't have any more to command."Aki said voice still faint and weak. Yusei spread his wings and turned to face her. She nearly broke into tears she saw his wings cut up, broken, holes in some parts, and dripping blood that tracing down and hitting the solid cloud. "Yusei…" Aki's eyes began to water. Yusei tried to walk but he lost too much blood his legs gave out and his eyes went blank and fell to his knees Aki caught him before he feel to the floor. "Medic! Medic! Please someone help!" Aki yelled. A young girl came and she toke out some bandages and looked at Aki. "Don't worry Ma'am I won't let him die on us." She began to cut open Yusei's shirt and she saw he had been hit not only in the wings but in the torso and arms. "Come on general Yusei don't give up on me." The nurse said as she pulled out the arrow heads and tried to stop the bleeding. She was placing her head against his chest to listen to a heartbeat. She looked at one of the men and asked if he could carry him to base. He nodded and carried Yusei's body where he was rushed to surgery to remove the rest of the arrow heads and to stitch the deep wounds in his arms and torso. Aki was waiting and thinking about what Yusei had told her.

"Do we really need war to get peace?"

well that will do it for chapter 1 cheek out my other story I'm barley starting and right now I got ideas from my friends and girlfriend who give me a lot of ideas the only thing I need now I to find the time to write them well I hope u enjoyed it


End file.
